An automative system is a system with physical machine components that are electronically controlled or monitored. Many automative systems, such as conveyor belts and robotic arms in factories, or wind turbines in wind parks are managed by an IT system. The IT system may include a central control station, such as computing device, to manage the automative system and a communication network to connect the automative system to the central control station.
A wind turbine may include a turbine controller and condition monitoring systems that monitor various components of the wind turbine. A wind park may include a plurality of wind turbines that are managed by a wind park control station. The wind park control station may be connected to the wind turbines via a communication network.